Valentine's and Drinks
by ABitOfBlack
Summary: Draco Malfoy is on a very boring Valentine's Day date. Until Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley turn up at the same restaurant and there seems to be trouble in paradise. That simply means entertainment for Draco.


Disclaimer: JKR and Cupid own all. Except for the Blond Bint. I own her.

* * *

**Valentine's and Drinks**

Draco was bored. He stared across the table and realised what a joke this 'date' had turned out to be. He had taken the Blond Bint on this ridiculous date on Valentine's Day at the request of his mother. She was beautiful, no doubt. But behind those vacant eyes, the Blond Bint was just another Pureblood girl, taught to have impeccable table manners, elegant gestures and compliant speech. She wasn't interesting in any way.

He rather pathetically realised that he didn't even remember the Blond Bint's name. Looking down to avoid rolling his eyes in front of his date he _then_ realised, to his horror, they were taking small bites of only the first of their _five _courses. Perhaps he should try to subtly find out her name.

As he was about to break the silence that had settled upon them on the mission to find out her name, he noticed a couple settle down at the table behind his date. None other than the famous Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley.

Draco sighed. Lovely. Now he had front row seats to Harry Bloody Potter's Valentine's date with a Weasel. This was turning into a bloody nightmare.

The waiter walked over and served them their third course. Draco smiled gratefully to the waiter. Only two more courses left. As much as he tried to focus on the girl sitting opposite him, his eyes kept travelling behind her. Harry was in dress robes and Draco smirked to himself as he focused on the youngest Weasley spawn. Her hair was a vivid red and her freckles, though prominent, suited her pale skin. She didn't look like she needed sun, it was a pleasant pale. Her features were sharp, yet feminine and her eyes were hooded with long dark eyelashes. She had grown some curves too, noticing how the well cut robes hugged her body wonderfully. Her dark green robes weren't showy or overly revealing, just hinted to what lay beneath. The green went well with her cascading red waves.

_Cascading red waves? _Draco mentally shook himself. Merlin's balls! Why was he was focusing on a Weasley while he was on a date with a beautiful blond girl, albeit a Blond Bint. As soon as he decided to start focusing on his date instead of Potter and his date, he saw Weasley narrow her eyes and lean forward to whisper harshly to Potter. Draco raised an eyebrow, this night may not end up as boring as he thought.

Potter looked apologetic and tried to hold her hand. Weasley shook his hand off with a sneer, a sneer Draco could have been proud of had it not been a Weasley. With that she snapped something else before pushing her seat back and storming off towards the bar. Draco smirked. They hadn't even made it to the second course.

Watching Potter stare bewildered at the seat vacated by Ginny, Draco excused himself from his date and followed Ginny's path. He was curious and wanted to have a little fun.

Wealsey threw back another glass of Firewhiskey. Draco noticed that there were already two empty glasses in front of Weasley as he approached the bar and he couldn't help but smile. He had to give it to her, _she _had stood up to the Hero of the Wizarding World. Not many squealing, fawning witches would do that. He was sure that if Potter told one of the legions of girls that fawn all over their hero to 'jump', they would more than happy ask how high.

Settling on the bar stool next to the the red head, Draco ordered a drink for himself. He then turned to her with a smirk. "Ginevra Weasley. Enjoying your lovely date, I see."

With a withering glance to Draco, she threw back another glass of Firewhiskey before settling back on to her bar stool. "Of course I am, Malfoy -"

"Clearly." He interjected with a nod to the empty glassed in front of her.

"- not that it is any of your business." She added with a glare.

"Cheer up, Weasley. It's Valentine's Day, after all." Draco said, indicating to the bartender to pour his companion another drink. "It's been 15 years since that unfortunate poem you wrote for your precious Potter. And now you have him. So, where's your happy face?"

"This _is _my happy face, Malfoy." Draco simply chuckled at her scowl. "Besides, I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Whatever to you mean? I'm perfectly happy." He indicated to his smiling face.

"And that's why you've ditched your date at your table to come and antagonise me." She raised a challenging eyebrow in his direction. Draco looked back at his date to see her admiring her own reflection on a spoon. His eyes then fell on the back of Harry's head, who hadn't moved.

"Potter doesn't seem too concerned that his date ran off to drink her self silly." Draco responded.

"Not surprising." Ginny grumbled quietly to herself, but Draco heard and his smile grew wider.

"Trouble in paradise. Do tell, Ginevra. I'm curious as to what he has done this time."

"This time?" Ginny turned to him, surprised.

"It's really unfortunate that we always end up frequenting the same restaurants and bars. It isn't the first time he's sent you looking for comfort at the bottom of a glass." Draco lifted his own glass to his lips, making his point clearer. She couldn't lie about it, now. She was silent for a moment, but looking utterly defeated he still couldn't help but be surprised when she answered him.

"He proposed. Again." It made him a little uncomfortable seeing her so defeated.

"And this makes you want to get drunk? I'll try to be surprised." He hoped that would cheer her up a little, though why he cared, he didn't dare try to wonder.

"I'm out of a job, I'm behind on my rent and I simply refuse to move back in with my parents no matter how much I love them. Harry wants to save me, you see. His way of helping me is marrying me. Because saving the Wizarding world wasn't enough." Draco was even more surprised now. Not by what she said, he didn't really care too much. But by how much and how easily she revealed and lay open her burdens. Such a trusting Gryffindor.

"He has a hero complex. I've been saying it for years but no one seems to want to listen." Draco finally said, not knowing what else to say. Insulting Potter was second nature to him now.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you are right Malfoy. He should want to marry me because he loves me. Not because he's trying to save me. I WILL find a job eventually. I can fend for myself." And Draco knew she could. He remembered his fifth year and her bat-bogey hex. But more than that, he remembered his seventh year when Potter wasn't around.

"I know you can." He said softly. Ginny looked at him, trying to decipher if his tone was indeed as sincere as it sounded. He averted his eyes and saw Potter approaching. "Well, m'dear. It looks like our time is up." Clinking his glass against hers, he stood up. "Until next time. Though I do hope you dump the idiot. You're a lot stronger than he'll ever allow you to be. I've seen it. How about next time, we skip our respective terrible dates and meet up for a drink instead. Just you and I."

Not giving her time to respond, he winked and walked back to his table, making sure to push past Potter more roughly than necessary.

It wasn't such a boring Valentine's Day date after all.

* * *

As yet, this is hasn't been beta-ed. Written for Boogum's challenge -

**Guidelines or Requirements:** Draco/Ginny, any genre, and must somehow be based on or include Valentine's Day. Bonus points if you include the line "This is my happy face."

**Length: **300 words minimum, but should be a one-shot.

**Deadline:**February 14th.


End file.
